


Where The Moon Don't Shine

by My_Monkeys_Dead



Category: Texas Chainsaw 1-6, Texas Chainsaw Quadrology, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, High School, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, i hate texas chainsaw 3d and leatherface so much, movies 7 and 8 are void, tcm the beginning is canon in the fic so leatherface is also adopted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Monkeys_Dead/pseuds/My_Monkeys_Dead
Summary: Judy Jeanne Sawyer is a 16 year old girl just trying to balance high school, a relationship, and her cannibal family all at once.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally posted the first chapter after having this idea for like, years, and I hope you enjoy. Movies 7 & 8 are void because I hate them. Judy and Bubba are both adopted. Takes place between the first two movies after Chop Top returns from Vietnam.

I was happy to return home after a long day at school. I opened the squeaky screen door and entered the house, finally escaping the beating sun. Nubbins WAS supposed to pick me up, but he didn't show, so I hitched home and ended up in the bed of Terry's truck.

The screen door slammed itself behind me and Mama called to me from the kitchen.

"You're late!" She said. 

"Nubs never showed up, Terry gave me a ride!" I called back, taking my shoes off and pushing them to the side, "Where is he?"

Mama appeared in the hallway, "He's probably sleeping out back," She shook her head and went back to her cooking.

I walked through the kitchen to the backdoor and exited barefoot.

"Shoes!" Mama called as I closed the screen door behind me.

"I'll just be a minute!" I said, not turning back.

Nubbins, like Choppy, Bubba, Vilmer, Tex and Drayton, didn't live in the house with us. It'd be more of a zoo than it already was in there if they did, so they each have their shacks out behind the house. People might think we're weirdly close as a family, but I enjoy it.

Nubbins' was painted a bright barn red and I banged on the creaky wooden door hard.

"What?!" His angry and tired-sounding voice came from inside.

I barged in and sure enough, he was in bed. 

"Nubs, you were supposed to pick me up from school!" I yelled, flicking the light on.

"What time is it?" He asked sleepily.

"Like, 4 PM?" I said, pointing to his clock.

"Aw shit, 'm sorry, I took a nap," He answered, laying his head back down.

I rolled my eyes and let him be, walking back into the house where Chop had suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Judy! Where ya been?" He asked excitedly. I was his favorite, after all.

"Nubs forgot to pick me up from school," I frowned. 

"You shoulda known better," He snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said, heading to the stairs to my bedroom.

I took one of my Black Sabbath tapes off my shelf and put it in the player, laying back on my bed as it leaked out of the speakers.


	2. Chapter 2

As the beating sun started to set, I stressed and paced around my room.

I was supposed to leave for my date in 20 minutes and Nubs STILL wasn't back. God, he was so useless.

"Sis, heh, what's the trouble?" Choppy asked as he walked past my door down the hallway and paused.

"Nubs was supposed to drive me... Somewhere," I shrugged it off.

"You should know better," He said and shook his head like he always did when I relied on this particular brother for assistance.

"I know, OK?!" I raised my voice in frustration.

"Well, uh, me and Bubba aren't going hunting tonight, I can drive you, heh," He offered.

"... Are you sure?"

"Of course! Maybe after we can go on a little hunt just the two of us and don't gotta tell mama," He smiled at me, trying to make me feel better. And it worked.

I perked up and grabbed my purse, pulling on my black leather jacket. We raced down the stairs and he let me win of course, even though he could easily outrun my stubby legs.

Bubba was in the den and he looked a little down so I stopped before we headed out the door.

"Bubba, what's up?" I asked.

"NNuhh," He shrugged. That usually meant 'nothing' but I could tell he didn't look too happy, even through the mask.

"Wanna come with us?" I asked and he looked over to me. I lowered my voice, as Mama was in the kitchen doing dishes and I didn't want her to hear, "We might go on a little secret hunt after?"

A smile spread across his face and he clapped his hands, nodding yes.

"Come on then!" I motioned with my hand. He grabbed it and we walked out the door, calling to Mama behind us that we'd be home before midnight.


End file.
